Knights of A Queen
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: This is a story dealing with Amshel,Nathan,James,Karl,and Solomon and how they had become Diva's Chevalier. This is just a thought of how they could of met Diva and became her Chevalier Read and Review, and some people may jump out of character
1. Chevalier

_(This is what happens when it's the last week of school before Christmas break, you've finished your finals and you've got none of your friends to talk to. You get lost in thought, and Chevaliers pop up._

_Well, after seeing all of Diva's chevalier I began to think of how exactly they became Chevalier in the first place._

_and well, this is there story_

_((I'm not sure if in the show it says anything about the others becoming Chevalier and how it all happened, so, this is just my imagination ((Some people maybe out of character, but do enjoy))_

_---------------------------_

**Knights of A Queen**

**Chapter 1**

**Chevalier**

Chevalier, Knights of the Queens. Alive only to serve there queen as commanded. Brought into the world by even the simplest drop of blood from there desired queen. With time stopped they are left with somewhat immortality, with the ability to heal fatal wounds and to turn into a creature we all know. Left in a dull, sleepy, and calm state they stand a there queens side, to serve and watch over.

The youngest queen Diva, holds five.

Amshel

Nathan

James

Karl

Solomon

Five men she grew fond of. She took them in and made them hers.

Her Knights.

Her Chevalier.

(_Srry it's a short chapter, but don't worry, I'm almost done with Chapter 2._

_Also, to my fans of my other Blood Plus story (I haven't given up on it) I'm just trying to figure out how to do the next chapter while using Diva's song. So, it will be up as soon as possible.)_


	2. FatherDaughter?

(_Wow, that was fast. Lol, see what boring school does to ya. Gives you GREAT!! Ideas._

_Well, I kinda feel this chapter was a bit rushed and Amshel's death came alittle to fast, and I'm sorry if you get confussed of the chapter but hey, this is just an idea of how Amshel became a Chevalier (besides, I never knew what he did before he got converted so. Just imagination._

_Well, ENJOY!! (Read and Review)_

_------------------------------_

**Knights of A Queen**

**Chapter 2**

**Father/Daughter?**

"Why yes...of course. Yes? Alright, Good-bye." As the phone clicked on the line, Amshel stood on his feet and he walked up to the window of his room and he looked out. His slick black hair shined softly in the evening sunset. His dull, stormy blue eyes gazed over the city. He stood tall looking out, wearing a black suit with matching dress shoes. He looked very professional and very gentlemen like with his beard nicely groomed, looking as fancy as his suit. He stood with a great smile on his face. "What a beautiful day..." "Sir, your five o'clock is here."

"Diva it's good to see you again. How are you doing this evening?" Amshel sat on the city park bench looking down at Diva who sat quietly at his side, her eyes curiously looking over everything. Being of 16 years old Diva was a very strange girl. She looked at everything as though it was her first time, she giggled like a young child at anything that was funny and her voice gave off a slight hint of a small, innocent yet guilty girl. She was strange, but that was one reason she had become a client to Amshel. Who had the job of a therapist. His most seen client was Diva. She was troubled, but Amshel has days and days went by slowly began to fall for the troubled and oddness of her and he soon began to enjoy seeing the sun set and five o'clock roll by. The views were great and Diva's cheerful and childish ways made it all better. She was like a daughter and he loved her in every way.

"I'm doing just fine sir..." She looked up and smiled brightly. "Today is the day of singing!"

Amshel smiled. "What will you be singing?"

A smile instantly popped onto Diva's face. "I can't tell you yet, its a big surprise." Amshel could only smile as she giggled happily. It will be a surprise he couldn't wait to hear.

Days passed and Amshel was again standing at his office window, looking out over the city. Now wearing a maroon suit. Tonight was the night Diva sang her special song, and he had the chills just thinking of it. Amshel smiled softly. "Beautiful..." He then stepped back and he left.

A few moments passed and Amshel was now making his way down the road, humming softly to himself. In his hand he held a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He knew Diva would adore them and she would be lovely holding them. He glanced down to his watch. Eight thirty. He knew he shouldn't have taken up the offer to meet Diva out in the city so late, he should of just gone and brought her to his office. His thoughts were soon sent off as the roar of a oncoming car was heard. Amshel looked and a car came squealing around the corner and it sped forward and suddenly jumped the curb and before Amshel knew it, he was knocked across the sidewalk and he hit the ground hard. His ribs snapped, a leg broken, and blood poured from his mouth and nose. The car was long gone and he knew at the moment he was as good as dead, a hit and run being the cause. As he lay there he stared blankly at the sky. The stars were growing brighter as everything else began to go dark, his attention was soon turned as a figure stepped up.

"Sir, you've been hurt...your bleeding. Should I get help?"

Amshel instantly turned his head and sadness filled his eyes. "Diva...I'm sorry. It's to late. You can't help me..."

Diva blinked softly and then a smile crawled onto her face. "No, I can help you...handsome sir. If you'll let me." Amshel blinked and he raised a brow and Diva slowly approached him. "Become of me, and you can live...forever with me. Just you and me." Diva then dropped to her knees and she ran her hand through his hair. "Handsome sir...let me help." Before Amshel could even talk, Diva leaned over and she bit down on her tongue and blood began to fill her mouth and as she parted her lips, blood dripped and drops landed on Amshel's chest and face. "Drink up...handsome." She then placed her lips to his and her blood poured onto his lips and he parted his lips and without thinking, he swallowed. As the blood slipped down Amshel's throat he gasped and Diva giggled softly, her eyes beginning to glow.

After a few moments, Diva pulled away and she giggled softly and wiped away the blood from Amshel's lips. "Soon you will be all better...and we could live happily ever after. Just how we've always dreamed!!" Amshel blinked and he turned his head and he looked up to her, who smiled with blood coated lips. "You want...to be with me? Forever..." Diva quickly nodded and Amshel's body began to shake violently, and Diva only smiled.

Moments then passed and Amshel stopped and he fell unconsious and Diva stood and walked off. "The urge will grow strong and soon you will be with me, and together will live forever...just me and you. Handsome sir..."

------------------------

_ "Diva, it is I..." _

_ Diva slowly opened her eyes and she looked up from her spot in her bed, blankets were curled up around her body and she had her legs stretched out off the bed and her hair was sprawled everywhere. She slowly turned her head and with half open eyes she looked to the door. "Please enter Amshel..." Amshel did as commanded and as the door closed behind him he stood before it, arms held behind his back. His hair was again slicked back, his stormy blue eyes shined barely, showing a dull look. He stood as though what had happened years ago, never happened at all. His leg was perfectly healed as he stood completely tall on it, his chest heaved softly as he breathed with healed ribs. His maroon suit looked brand new and ironed, as though never touched by a car. He was well groomed and this caused Diva to smile. _

_ "Amshel...Sit with me." _

_ Without a word and only a smile, Amshel quietly walked over and he sat at Diva's side and she wrapped her arms softly around his waist and she rest her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Happily ever after..."_

I loved writing the end of this chapter. and just so ya know, it's a current thing ((When there already Chevaliers)) the others will pretty much be the same ENJOY! Look for chapt 3 (and keep an eye out for my other story chapter)


	3. Fashion Love

(_Took awhile, but I got it!!! _

_I really enjoyed doing this chapter 1. cause I just love Nathan and well, that's about it lol._

_ENJOY (READ AND REVIEW)_

_-----------------------_

Knights of A Queen

Chapter 3

Fashion Love

The crowd murmured softly to one another, everyone held notebooks or cameras in there hands. Each dressed in fancy suits or beautiful dresses, all surrounding the center run way. Awaiting for the show to begin.

In the back, Nathan stood before three different mirrors and he looked over himself smiling. He wore a long blue velvet uniform that looked almost like a cloak. Tied off at the middle, his chest was bare and he wore pure snow white pants. To top it off, the collar and cuffs of the uniform were covered in beautiful pure white fur, with beautiful silver sparkles that glistened in the mirror light. Nathan smiled softly to himself, as he twirled. Running his hand through his hair, he pulled his phone from his pocket and he flipped it open.

"This outfit is simple ADORABLE! It matches almost everything about me." Nathan winked softly looking himself over in the mirror once more. "It brings out my eyes even more. You are a very talented artist, Merci vraiment" (Thank you kindly) Nathan then clicked the phone shut and he turned to face the mirror one last time. "Well, it's time for the show to begin." He then winked at himself once more and he turned and headed for the door. "Le Public, awaits!"

Lights began to flash around the center run way, and everyone instantly glued there eyes forward. As they watched Nathan waltzed into view, a genuine smile on his face. He strut forward down the run way, a hand resting on his waist and another waving here and there to the surrounding crowd. Coming to the end, he posed proudly and cameras flashed, he smiled brightly to each and everyone. Posing different for each, showing off the beauty of the outfit and even himself. As he turned, his gaze landed on a customer that came to each and everyone one of his shows. Always sitting in the same spot at each, and always watching every move. With her glizening blue eyes, and her small smile. Diva.

----------------

"Je vous en prie!" (You are very welcome!) "Merci, Merci!" Nathan walked quietly down the hall, waving and greeting any who walked by. The smile on his face was much bigger now that he knew he had a good show. Of course it was always good when she came. "Diva!!" Nathan quickly walked over to her as she stood at the end of the hall, a small smile on her lips and the usual look in her eyes. Nathan quickly scooped her into his arms and he hugged her tightly. "I was so excited to see you as I walked on stage, I'm so glad you came!"

Diva let him then she smiled once more. "But Nathan, I always come...I just love all of the uniforms you wear. They all suit you well."

Nathan smiled happily, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well It just makes me smile seeing you always come, come on then. I'd like to show you my new room, it looks lovelier then my old rooms. You'll LOVE it!"

----

As Diva stood in the middle of the room, Nathan walked around pointing out stuff here and there, and even showing off even more outfits. "This ones from Paris, and THIS one is from London. Quite lovely if you ask me. Or, in other words. Belle." (Beautiful)

Diva nodded lightly then she raised her hand and pointed to the corner, where a dress hung on the wall. "That dress, who is that for...certainly not for you?"

Nathan blinked and he quickly turned, and a smile came to his face. "Oh, of course not. He-he, but don't get me wrong dear. If I were a girl I would certainly wear it, but, since I'm not..." He walked over and pulled it from the wall and he turned. "I shall give it to one of my favorite girls..." Diva's eyes then flickered softly, but then they went back to normal as Nathan held the dress out to her. "The blue outlining match your eyes, and the white will look just lovely on you...of course, it won't make much of a difference. EVERYTHING looks lovely on you."

With that, Diva smiled softly and she took the dress in her hands.

------------

At night time, a long black limo drove quietly down the road and in the back Nathan sat, a wine glass in his hand and a smile on his face. He stared quietly out the window, every now and a then snuggling his face up to the fur of the uniform he still wore. "Beautiful..." Suddenly the breaks of the limo were hit and Nathan flew forward and his glass fell to the floor of the car and shattered, Nathan gasped then he growled softly. "Driver, what is going on, why did you suddenly stop!?" As Nathan looked, he blinked as his gaze landed on Diva who stood completely still in front of the limo, a soft smile on her face. "Diva..." Nathan quickly climbed from the car and he ran up. "Diva, what on earth are you doing. You could have been killed!?"

Diva looked up quietly and her smile grew bigger, and her eyes flickered. "You said I was lovely...I want you as mine." Nathan blinked softly, then he smiled softly. "Of course I'll be yours. You are one of my best fans of course..." Diva then suddenly threw herself to the ground and Nathan quickly fell to her side. "Diva, are you alright!?" As Diva lay there motionless, her hair covering her face. She had her hand to her lips, and blood slipped through a small cut in her hand and through her lips and into her mouth, the smile never leaving her face. "Diva?"

Diva then instantly jumped up and she wrapped her arms tightly around Nathan and the two fell to the ground, and she pinned him and quickly put her lips to his, letting the blood slip through. All was still between the two as Diva kept her lips pressed tightly against Nathan's, her grip on his shoulders tight. Holding for dear life. Diva's blood flooded into Nathan's mouth, and like that he instantly swallowed and Diva slowly pulled away, her eyes beginning to glow.

Nathan blinked in confusion and he looked into Diva's eyes quietly. "Diva?" Diva only smiled and before he could say anything else, his body suddenly locked up and he began to shake violently. Blood began to pour from his mouth and Diva only held him down with one hand. After a few moments, Nathan fell still and with half open eyes he looked to Diva who slowly stood on her feet. "Now you will be at my side...to always tell me how beautiful I am."

--------------------

_Diva twirled quickly in front of three mirrors, each viewing her at a different angle. She had on a lovely blue dress, with white ribbons hanging from her waist also matching the ribbon that tied up her hair. She looked over her self quietly and she smiled her usual smile. As she looked over herself, the bedroom door slowly opened and in entered Nathan. One hand resting on his waist, and his smile on his face, as he looked over Diva._

_"My my, you look more beautiful then you have ever have in a million years!!" Nathan quickly walked over her and he looked over Diva happily, holding his hands together at his face."Of course, your as beautiful as this all the time so I shouldn't say anything of your beauty." _

_Diva quickly glanced over and Nathan took her hand and he bowed softly. "But mother...I will continue to compliment you day after day, as long as I serve you. My queen, my mother..." Nathan then stood, still holding her hand. "You are and will always be the fashion I love..."_

_Diva smiled._

(Well, there's chapter 3. I hope you liked it.

Now the whole fashion thing, don't go and rip my head off for making Nathan all weird or anything. I know NOTHING of his past. and this story is just for fun and what I think, so don't go there.

I really enjoyed this chapt and I hope you do too)


	4. Mother's Love

_I enjoyed doing this chapter. And it was quite easy._

_James, being such a Diva's boy (lol) It was fun writing how he felt when Diva sang and such, and how he was all lovey dovey with her. And I wasn't sure what war he had been in, so I didn't put a specific war cause I didn't want to get it wrong. As for the lyrics, Yes, that is Diva's song. You want all of them, tell me, and I'll try and send them._

_Well, enjoy...and I'd like to state this is my longest chapter yet._

------------------------------

Knights of A Queen

Chapter 4

Mother's Love

"_Cano tasay noni, cano nimono_

_Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo_

_Cano tasay noni cano nimono_

_Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe..."_

James looked up quietly and his gaze fell before Diva, who danced quietly upon the stage. Her dress fluttering and turning behind her and with he body. Her long black hair swaying in the light breeze she created. The light above shining down on her, showing off her flawless Chiropteran skin. Her voice traveled through the room, gathering above all, so all could hear. All being entranced by her song. James sighed, and he looked away from the T.V and he closed his eyes. "Such a beautiful voice...Oh, how lovely she sounds. Such an entrance...such...a lullaby. Oh, Diva..."

"James! Come on...grab your gun, it's time to go." Hearing the voice, James quickly snatched up his rifle at his side and he booked it out of the room.

Diva twirled happily around the garden, singing softly as she twirled and danced around. Her black hair fluttering behind her, as her dress twirled under her. She continued to sing, then she stopped hearing approaching footsteps and she turned. "Amshel?" She then blinked seeing that it was not Amshel approaching, but a soldier.

"Miss Diva...Amshel would like you inside. He must have a word with you."

After the two returned inside, Diva sat in a chair across Amshel and standing beside him where two soldiers, one from outside, and the other being James. "Diva, I've been thinking...and I'm sure your aware of the war going on." Diva nodded softly, and Amshel continued. "I'd like to have these two soldiers watch over you, just for safety reasons...I won't always be here for you, so please don't fight and let these men watch you. You are able to do as you like, just try and limit yourself to were you go."

"Can I sing?"

Amshel blinked, then he smiled softly and nodded. "Of course you can...you can always sing." Amshel slowly stood and walked up to her. "No matter what time of the day...sing."

After a few moments, Amshel was gone and Diva was again outside. Singing once again, dancing and twirling around. As the other soldier watched quietly from one part of the garden, James watched Diva's every move. Her song possessing him, dragging his mind only to her and nothing else. It was like a spell, holding him. James continued watching, shaking softly, gripping his gun tightly...keeping it from falling from his sweaty hand. The song was a nightmare, yet so beautiful...and he couldn't take it.

Days and days passed, and each day the two soldiers would return and after Amshel left, Diva would dance around and sing for the two. Enjoying the company, and the feel she got having eyes on her twenty four seven, until a day came where only one soldier returned...and it was not James.

"Where has he gone...Why has he left me?"

Amshel stood quietly at her window, then he turned to her, sighing. "I'm sorry Diva, but James got called out...he's needed else were, but I assure you. He will return." Before he could say anymore, Diva stood and she sent her lamp flying and it slammed into the wall and shattered into pieces, she then quickly turned and grabbed the soldier by the arm and she jerked him onto the bed, and like only seconds. The man had been ripped apart and killed, and Diva licked up his blood..as though dieing of thirst, and Amshel did nothing but watch.

"I'm sorry Diva..."

At the battle field, bombs and mines went off. Bodies went flying and fell to the ground, slowly everyone began to fall victim to bullets and death, while others quickly dodged and ran. James, being one of them. Ran and jumped over dead bodies, dodged bombs and bullets. Hours and hours passed, and soon he was only one of so many, still alive. Hiding behind a burned down hut, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small locket and he clicked it open. Inside was a picture of him, the soldier, and Diva. Diva sat in between the two in a royal chair. She was like a queen and him and the soldier had been her knights, but now he was another soldier to everyone else. As he day dreamed, a bomb suddenly went off behind him and he got sent flying. Hitting the ground, he was a big mess and as he painfully climbed to his feet, without notice, bullets came flying out of the dust and he was hit twice in the back, then dropped. Laying on the ground, he gazed over to his locket that was laying a yard from him, open and his gaze landed on Diva. Her song slowly slipping into his mind, and just as death was about to take him...Diva's song was heard in his ears.

"_Kahmen di sono soda nimo, _

_Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro_

_Misa day niatoe"_

James quickly began to look around, the song taking over his mind once more. Not seeing the source, he painfully and forcefully pushed himself into a sitting position. "Diva..." Again, the song started up.

"_Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono _

_valmay sahano nada_

_Ah-Ah-Ah"_

James continued to look around, frantically looking here and there as though his life depended on it. Not bothered with the pain he was interring, or if death was creeping up or not. His mind was only set on Diva at the moment, and her beautiful voice.

"James..."

James quickly turned to the voice, and slowly Diva was making her way over. Stepping over bodies, a huge fire leering behind her, making her body glow with beauty. She had a soft smile on her face, and as she walked she held her hands slightly out to her side, as though she was gliding. James kept his eyes on her, watching as she drew closer and closer, as she stopped, his gaze landed on her eyes, which glowed softly. "Diva...what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you James...Your such...a handsome little boy."

James blinked at her words, then suddenly he was knocked to the ground and Diva planted her lips tightly against his own. Having bitten her own tongue, her blood slowly poured into his mouth and down his throat. After a bit, Diva pulled away and as she looked James in the eyes her eyes were now glowing brightly, and she smiled. "See you later, handsome little boy..." Diva then stood and she walked away, as James shook violently.

_Diva sat quietly in the chair, her hands resting softly on her legs. Behind her, James stood tall with pride. His hand rest on the top of the chair. The two were facing a camera. As the camera flashed, James quickly went over to collect the picture and he turned and showed it to Diva and she smiled softly._

_Behind her, a fire burned in the fire place, and in that fire was a small picture of Diva, James, and the soldier burned softly, the body of the soldier was quickly devoured by the flames,burnt...and killed. _

_-------------------_

_I really enjoyed the end of this chapter, especially the whole picture thing. _

_Well, nothing much to say now but, look out for my next chapters (Only 2 left)_

_Up Next, Karl_


	5. Taking Over

_tear shortest chapter of the whole story (so far) yet one of my favs._

_Ok, reason it is so short is cause I did it differently then the others story, but I hope it's still as good as the rest._

_(I'd like to say...NEVER read Vampire stories before doing this. As I wrote this, I kept taking words from the book and putting them in here (if Karl sounds like a vampire, I'M SORRY!)_

_Anyway...just enjoy!_

_------------------------------------_

Knights of a Queen

Chapter 5

Taking Over

"Brother...Diva's growing hungry."

Amshel looked up quietly and he glanced out the window down to Diva.

Diva stood in the garden, and in her hands was the body of the mansions maids. Covered in blood, she licked herself and the body clean, and then she dropped the now destroyed body and she began to dance around quietly, as though nothing had happen.

Amshel only smiled. "It seems that way...and perfect timing if I do say so myself."

Solomon blinked softly and he looked up from the couch he sat on. "Whatever do you mean brother?"

Amshel looked over, and he only smiled and Solomon could do nothing but blink in confusion and wonder.

In another part of the mansion, a young boy, Karl, sat quietly on a sofa staring in wonder around the room. He had the look of confusion on his face, and of being lost. His gaze fell on the door, and one thought came to mind. "_Should I leave...can I? That man had said nothing to me. Suppose I did leave, would he chase after me...would he have me killed?" _Not thinking, or caring anymore. Karl quickly made his way to the door and he reached out for the knob, and the minute his finger touched it...music filled the air.

"_Kahmen di sono soda nimo, _

_Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro_

_Misa day niatoe_"

"_Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono _

_valmay sahano nada_

_Ah-Ah-Ah_"

Karl looked up and he blinked hearing the song, it seemed to have come to an end, but then he wondered. How did he miss the beginning, when it sounded...so beautiful. Karl turned from the door and he wandered the room, letting his ears guide him to the music. Soon he stood at the window and as he looked out, his gaze landed on the beautiful Diva. Who danced around the gardens, singing her beautiful song.

"_This...this tone. So beautiful, this song...beautiful. This girl...just lovely." _Karl raised his hands and he placed them to the window and he moved closer, and he leaned his body against it, resting his forehead on the glass starring down at the dancing Diva. "Where on earth...has this beautiful creature come from? Why has she been confided here, and why haven't I been greeted by her?" None of his questioned were answered, but he stared and stared at her as she sang and dance. He never took his gaze from her, and soon a small smile came to his face, and a strange look twinkled in his eyes.

Days and days this would go on, Karl would be locked in this same exact room and every day Diva's words would fly into the air and slip through the invicable cracks in the window and into the ears of Karl. His body would shiver with love for the song, his want of it growing more and more. His want for Diva, growing even more.

"_I have learned your name and I smile to know it fits you well, I long to hold you close to me as Amshel has promised I would...your song will be song day in and day out, every hour, minute, and second of the day..._Diva."

Finally, something different happened in a day that had rolled around.

Amshel quietly stepped into the room, Solomon standing still at his side.

"Karl...if you please. Follow me."

Karl blinked, but he stood and did as he told. His thoughts going around Diva, thinking maybe listening would soon bring her to him sooner. Though, as he wished day and day...his dream finally came true. As he stepped into a room and there, lying on a bed at the end of the room, was Diva. Sleeping a peaceful sleep, her blue gown hanging from her body and off the side of the bed, her black hair hung over her, half covering her face. Karl was over whelmed with the chills, and he smiled.

"Diva...it's time to awaken. I have brought someone for you."

As though not asleep at all, Diva slowly awakened from her slumber and she stared with half open eyes. Piercing blue...and for some reason Karl began to shake, not in pleasure but...fear?

"We have brought Karl..."

With those words, Diva slowly sat up and her hair fell forward then as she leaned her head back softly as she stood, her hair fell behind her shoulder, revealing her whole face and the glow of her blue eyes. "Karl?"

Amshel and Solomon both took a step back, leaving Karl to stand before them. Between the exit and there queen Diva.

"Karl...What an adoring name." Slowly Diva began to walk forward and as she stopped, she leaned close and raised her hand and she rest it against Karl's face. "So handsome..." Slowly she leaned close, and she put her lips inches from Karl's. "You smell..." She then lowered her mouth to his neck and she smiled, placing her lips to his skin. "Delicious." She then bit down, and as Karl gasped in shock and Diva drank away.

Amshel and Solomon only stood, stared and watched. As there Queen took in another.

------------------------------

"_Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono _

_valmay sahano nada_

_Ah-Ah-Ah_"

_As Diva sang, she sat in the bed she had laid in years ago. Slowly she ran her hand over the head of Karl, and she ran and curled her fingers in his long black hair, letting the song slip from her mouth and tongue. _

_Karl listened quietly, his head resting on her legs. He smiled with his eyes closed as she petted him. He dreamt of this day and he adored the love and attention of his queen...even if she forced it on him, taking over. He still loved his dear beautiful and lovely queen...Diva._

_--------_

_(Well, 2nd to last chapter of this story and I'm done tear I'm sad too, but I'm so glad this kind of story popped into my head (and I'm sorry about the other "Diva Chevaliers" but I hardle knew anything about them, and such. But I still hope you enjoy this story...look out. Up next is Solomon. last Chapter._

_Anyway, Read and Review...THANKS!)_


	6. Brothers Bond

(_Well, I didn't think I'd ever get this story done, but I have and actually. I'm pretty proud of myself, and I really enjoyed writing this. I actually got to know each of the characters better, and I somewhat bonded. lol._

_This is Solomon's story and I REALLY enjoyed writing it, cause it somewhat compares to me. (I have an RP where I am a guy, and my character is the younger brother to another guy (let's say he's just like Amshel) Well we both have a very close brotherly bond (almost the same as Solomon and Amshel) Ironically we both have someone we care for dearly, a girl who is our sister. (You can just say she's exactly like Diva) We both have given her our heart, and she's like a queen to us. (very Ironic and that is why I did this chapter so fast, and so long. For it bonds with me, and I just LOVE Solomon)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter...and this story!_

_READ AND REVIEW_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Knights of A Queen

Chapter 6

Brothers Bond

"Brother...Brother? Where have you gone?"

Solomon looked quietly around the mansions bottom floor. He had seen Amshel had gone down here plenty of times, but when he would come down. Amshel would be no where to be seen. It began to worry him, but his worry would leave as Amshel returned.

"I'm just right here little brother."

Solomon turned and he smiled softly as Amshel slowly approached him from down the hall. "There you are...I was getting worried. Where had you run off too?"

Amshel only smiled softly at his brothers words, then he raised his hand and he placed it upon his shoulder as he began to walk away. "In do time Solomon, in do time..."

Couple of days later, Solomon quickly made his way down the stairs. Taking them three at a time, coming to the bottom he looked around the large room. "Brother...Oh brother Amshel!" Again it had seemed Amshel had again vanished out of sight. Solomon instantly assumed he had gone back down stairs, and he quickly followed.

Making his way to the bottom floor, Solomon quietly looked around. "Amshel? Amshel are you down here?" Still Solomon received no answer, unlike he had the last time. Again Solomon only assumed and remembering were Amshel had come from, Solomon made his way in that direction and before him, his gaze spotted a door.

The door was mid-evil, the metal looking black as coal and without even touching it sent of an evil vibe and a cold shiver ran up the spine of Solomon, but still he approached it. He couldn't take his eyes from it, as though he was being drawn to it. As became inches from it, a soft mumble had been heard on the other side and Solomon leaned close. Slowly he inched closer and closer...

"Solomon!"

Quickly Solomon shot up right and he turned quickly, fright taking over, but he soon smiled. "Brother Amshel...it's only you." Before he could say anymore, Amshel took over and took him by the shoulder, and shook him softly.

"Why have you come down here...What was your purpose?"

"I was only in search for you...I had thought you'd be down here, as always."

"You should never come down here...not without my permission brother!"

Solomon blinked at his harsh loud words, but he soon got his composure and he stood tall and he bowed forward slowly. "I'm sorry brother...it shall not happen again."

Amshel smiled at his brothers action, then he patted him softly on the back. "In do time brother you shall know what is hiding behind this door...but not now, not yet."

Days passed.

Solomon lay quietly in his bed. His blankets were ruffled about as he lay quietly under them. He had his arms bent up over his head. His curtains at his window were drawn back and the morning sun shined on through, shining over his body. His smooth skin on his face seemed to have glowed in the sun light as did his messy blond hair. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he brought his hand up and shadowed his eyes from the blinding sun.

"You have finally awakened brother."

Solomon quickly turned to the look, and standing at his side was none other then his dear brother Amshel. Dressed in his finest of suits, his hair was groomed as well as his beard was. His hair was slicked back and he looked as though he hadn't even awoken to start the day. He had a soft smile on his face, as he gazed down at his brother. "It is time you become my full blood brother Solomon..."

"Full blood brother?" Solomon blinked, he had thought he was already full blood. All his life he grew up believing he was fully related to Amshel, what had changed that.

"Yes...you will understand it all soon enough. Now, stand and awaken. Do get changed if you will." Amshel then left the room for Solomon to change.

After a couple of moments, Solomon stepped from his room wearing a casual outfit. He looked down the hallways quietly, then his gaze landed on Amshel standing at the hallway exit, smiling once more. He held out his hand. "Coming brother?"

Solomon only nodded and walked over.

As the two made it down to the bottom floor and the door, Amshel stood before it his hand resting on the knob. "What your about to see my dear little brother, will change your life...but into something much greater." Solomon had no time to reply, for Amshel had opened the door and stepped in. He quickly followed.

Entering the room, Solomon followed Amshel to the middle of the room and he soon stopped . "Solomon...step forward."

Solomon did as he was told and stepping forward, he blinked seeing a figure lying on the floor before himself and his brother. "Brother...What is this?"

Amshel did not answer and he walked towards the figure, and quietly he pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed himself in the hand and Solomon could only watch as he nealed before the figure...that began to move. The figure pushed it's self up and slowly it's hair fell behind it's body revealing the naked body of a beautiful young girl.

She quickly snatched Amshel's hand and she began to suck and lick up the blood that dripped from his wounded hand. She scratched and drank at it like her life depended on it and Amshel only sat there and left her.

"I've been watching over her for years now brother...she has made me what I am today, soon you will join me at her side. As my true blood brother and as one of hers...a servant, a knight of our dear queen...Diva."

Amshel then stood and pulled away from Diva, who still longed for the blood as she sat up more and put herself against Amshel, taking his hand in hers, but he again pulled away and slowly made his way towards Solomon.

"Are you ready...to become my full blood brother?"

Solomon blinked softly. All this time Amshel has been coming down here to feed this...this thing?! It was awkward and strange to think, a man of his power, would be doing something for a girl...especially so young, and now he was telling his own little brother, to come and do the same. Joining him as a knight...a servant! It pained and brought a weird feeling to Solomon's stomach, but then another feeling took over...tell him to join his dearly beloved brother at his side. As a true blood one.

"Yes brother I..I am ready."

A smile soon came to Amshel's face and he now stood inches before Solomon. "You are now one of us...you are now..." Amshel soon lunged the knife deep into Solomon's stomach without warning.

Solomon dropped to the ground and his blood soon spread over his stomach, legs and the floor. He wanted to join his brother...but such pain was over whelming him and quickly his world began to spin. The last thing he had saw as he began to fall, was the smile of his brother and the now bloody knife in his hand, then the shock and blood lust face of Diva.

"My true little brother..." Death soon took over, and Solomon never understood how he became a blood brother, a knight, nor a servant...until he had awoken once more.

"Solomon."

-----------

_Music played quietly around the giant ball room. It was completely empty sept for the two who stood waltzing in the middle of the floor. _

_Solomon and Diva stood hand in hand and body to body, swaying side to side in rhythm with each other. Diva sang softly with the music, and Solomon only smiled down at her. She wore the whitest and most beautiful dress around, her hair was held up by a beautiful ribbon with a blue rose resting on top. Solomon wore the whitest and most handsome suit_ _around, resting in his breast pocket was a replica of the beautiful rose Diva wore in his hair. It was blue._

_Solomon had become what Amshel had said he would. _

_A full blood brother...for he did all that he was asked of from his big brother Amshel._

_A servant...for he did all he was asked of by Diva, no matter the consequences._

_A knight...for he was now there to watch over and protect his Queen Diva._

_All of them had become a servant and knight of Diva. _

_To her...they were here Knights of Shining Armor, her sons._

_To them...she was there Queen of the World, there mother._

_They were known as the Knights of A Queen...The Queen Diva._

_--------_

_When I did this, I had no clue how to end this, cause to tell you the truth the show doesn't show much of Solomon and Diva bonding, so I just thought of how he treated and Saya and I put that with Diva and BAM!! You got him dancing with Diva. I think it worked out great that way, and I really enjoyed how I ended this story._

_I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, for now, that's it for Blood (I promise there will be another ((I'm actually thinking of one now))_

_Anyway, PLEASE review and when you do..tell me which chapter was your favorite. THANK YOU!_


End file.
